1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to formulations of highly concentrated liquid flavor, sweetener, and color solutions that are added to a beverage in order to improve its flavor and color (i.e., liquid beverage enhancers). More specifically, the present invention relates to liquid beverage enhancers that can be shelf-stable, natural, preservative-free, high pH and/or added to milk or other protein containing products.
2. Background Art
“Liquid water enhancers” are a new line of products started with the launch of Kraft MIO®. These products are highly concentrated flavor, acid, sweetener, and color solutions that are added to water in very small amounts to enhance its flavor and color. For most products in the category, the serving size is 2 mL of liquid water enhancer per 8 fluid ounces of water. The MIO® (Kraft) line of products are the most recognizable brand in the liquid water enhancer segment. The user squeezes the MIO® liquid directly into water to enhance the flavor and color. This growing market has expanded into other, more functional, types of water enhancers such as MIO FIT® which adds caffeine and MIO SPORT® which adds electrolytes and B vitamins. Other liquid water enhancers include STUR® (Dyla) and Dasani DROPS™ (Coca-Cola).
Given the market success of liquid water enhancers, it is desirable to expand this product category to concentrated flavor & color products intended to enhance beverages other than water (i.e. milk, coffee, tea, juice, beer, alcohol, soft drinks etc.). Such products would fall under a new category of products called, “liquid beverage enhancers”. Typical liquid water enhancer products may not work in beverages other than water due to the physical properties of the liquids. For example, typical liquid water enhancer products are formulated at a low pH (less than pH 3) with added preservatives in order to ensure microbiological stability. This preservation system does not work for a liquid beverage enhancer intended to be added to milk because the high levels of acid will cause the milk to curdle, resulting in an unpleasant consumer experience and an uneven distribution of flavor and color. Slightly reduced curdling could be achieved by a significant reduction in the amount of liquid beverage enhancer added to the milk, but that would result in significantly reduced flavor and color impact.
Preserving a liquid beverage enhancer via low pH and use of conventional preservatives (i.e. sodium benzoate, potassium sorbate, etc) is undesirable because many consumers have a negative perception of these ingredients. The use of preservatives also precludes one from labeling a product as “natural”, “all natural” or “organic”.
Another disadvantage to preserving a liquid beverage enhancer via reduced pH (below 3.0) plus preservatives is that it is more difficult to deliver flavors that are better complemented by a less acidic media. For example, it would be difficult to deliver a great tasting chocolate flavor at such a low pH since acid is not very compatible with a true chocolate profile.
An additional benefit to stabilizing a liquid beverage enhancer at a higher pH (without the addition of significant amounts of acid) is that, in certain applications, it may not be desired to alter the pH of the finished beverage (beverage+liquid beverage enhancer). For example, it may be desired to add peach flavor to a tea without increasing the tartness or astringency. If a traditional, reduced pH plus preservative liquid beverage enhancer was used, this would not be possible.
In theory, it would be possible to make a shelf-stable liquid beverage enhancer product without preservatives through traditional thermal processes, but such processes are expensive due to added equipment and packaging costs and would degrade the flavor and color components in the product. It would also be feasible, in theory, to make a shelf-stable, preservative-free liquid beverage enhancer product through alternate food and beverage processing technologies, such as high pressure, irradiation or UV, but these options are also undesirable due to the high cost of equipment. A further drawback to a non-preserved product made shelf-stable via processing methods (thermal, irradiation, high pressure, etc.) is that once the bottles are opened and used by the consumer, the product inside would be highly susceptible to microbiological contamination. It is common for the current liquid water enhancers on the market to be labeled “use within 30 days of opening”, but such a shelf-life would be drastically reduced if the product was made shelf-stable by means of processing technologies only. Such a product would need to be labeled, “refrigerate after opening” since there would be no little to no protection (especially in a higher pH product) from microbiological contamination. Even with refrigeration, the product may not be able to meet the standard “use within 30 days of opening” common to other liquid water enhancers.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0251687 to VanDijk, et al. discloses a stable alcoholic milk and/or soy protein-based drink with a pH ranging from 5.2-6.5 comprising at least one or more milk and/or soy proteins, alcohol and one or more stabilizers. VanDijk, et al. also discloses a method for preparing the drinks, comprising at least one or more milk and/or soy proteins, which method comprises: a) mixing at least a portion of the milk and/or soy proteins and at least a portion of the stabilizers in an aqueous medium to obtain a mixture; b) setting the pH of the mixture to 3.5-4.4; c) homogenizing the mixture obtained in step b) to obtain a homogenate; d) setting the pH of the homogenate to 5.2-6.5; and e) mixing in the alcohol and optionally a residual portion of the milk and/or soy proteins and of the stabilizers during or after one or more of steps a)-d). VanDijk, et al. discloses a pre-mixed drink and not a beverage enhancer. VanDijk, et al. further does not disclose a beverage enhancer that has a water activity level below 0.85 and is preservative free.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2013/0316066 to Brown, et al. discloses concentrated liquid flavorings and methods of preparing flavored beverages using the concentrated liquid flavorings. The concentrated liquid flavorings can provide flavor to a beverage, such as coffee, tea, juice, milk, or other savory beverages. The concentrated liquid flavorings may be provided in a convenient, portable and dosable format that can be easily used by a consumer to provide the desired amount of flavor to a beverage. The concentrated liquid flavorings are shelf stable for prolonged storage times at ambient temperatures. Shelf stability is provided, at least in part, by acidic pH and/or reduced water activity (less than 0.84) to control microbial growth. 5 to 90% water can be included. Non-aqueous liquid (NAL) such as propylene glycol, glycerol, or alcohol can be included below about 30%. Sodium citrate or other buffers can be used as well as citric acid. Flavors can be included at about 2 to 40 percent. Preservatives can be added if desired, but Brown, et al. states that they “ . . . are generally not necessary for shelf stability due to the reduced water activity and/or reduced pH of the flavoring”. In order to affect water activity levels and maintain them below 0.84, Brown, et al. specifies the use of sweeteners at levels of “at least 40%” (paragraph [0020]) or an amount “effective to provide the flavoring with a sweetness of about 50 to 65 degrees Brix” (paragraph [0025]). Brown, et al. provides a list of suitable sweeteners including “fructose, glucose, sucrose, galactose, xylitol, mannitol, sorbitol, polyol, erithritol, maltitol, honey, high fructose corn syrup, the like and combinations thereof” (paragraph [0024]). This high amount of sweetener increases viscosity of the liquid flavoring, and for this reason particular attention is paid to the dispensing nozzle to provide a specific mass flow in Brown, et al. Brown, et al. does not disclose a beverage enhancer product in which non-water solvents with humectant properties (or non-aqueous liquids as referred to in Brown, et al.) such as propylene glycol, glycerol or other alcohols are the primary ingredient used to control water activity. Further, Brown repeatedly states that non-aqueous liquids like propylene glycol, glycerol or other alcohols should not comprise more than 30% of the formula (paragraphs [0019], [0020], and [0028]). Brown, et al. also notes that “keeping the amount of non-aqueous liquids below about 30% can be beneficial to avoid contributing off flavor notes to the beverage” (paragraph [0028]). It would be advantageous to provide a liquid beverage enhancer that is shelf-stable and delivers sweetness, flavor and color to a beverage but does not require such high amounts of the sugars or other sweeteners identified in Brown, et al.
Therefore, there remains the need for a liquid beverage enhancer that is compatible with beverages besides water, and does not require preservatives, low pH (<3), thermal processing, or high sugar levels in order to maintain commercial sterility.